ghostin
by LMDB
Summary: "Our destiny are only made to cross, Bloom." OS. Sparxshipping.


Hi.

First OS in English and about Sparxshipping. Hope you will enjoy it and i'm sorry if there mistakes.

**.**

**GHOSTIN**

**.**

**_« Though i wish he were here instead / Don't want that living in your head / He just comes to visit me / When i'm dreaming every now and then »._**

* * *

**IT'S BEEN DAYS. **Months. Years since she last saw him. She thought he was dead. That's why seeing him again in front of her, overhanging her with all his grandeur and his superior look, Bloom could barely breathe.

He had not changed at all, to the chagrin of Bloom who could not help but feel the enormous weight in her chest that she had decided to bury a few years earlier. After their last fight, everything had become bland and ugly in her life ; she hated being surrounded by people, _preferring solitude _; she hated people who told her that what she had done was great. _As if someone's death could be_. And above all, _she hated Sky_.

Because even if nothing had been perfect in their relationship, Sky was really one of the most extraordinary person in this sad world. _And that was the problem_. Sky was responsible for the immense guilt that plagued her day after day, year after year. And Bloom was beginning to hate him for that ; she could not stand that feeling that would probably kill her someday.

Yet Bloom could only blame herself.

She was the only one at fault in this story. Nobody put the knife under her throat to do what she did. But Bloom wanted to clear off at all costs of her mistakes. Because deep down, _she regretted_. She regretted what _he_ had made her feel because now everything was just suffering in her life.

She loved him.

Bloom had known that for a long time already. And it was quite possible that he too might know. Bloom had never been so strong as to hide her feelings. Yet he had never dared to make the slightest allusion to this very strong feeling ; he had never dared to make fun either. They had started this relationship without worrying about the consequences.

Obviously, Bloom was an idiot.

He had warned her at the beginning that all of this would have consequences and that they could not change anything ; he has told her over and over again that it will end badly ; that they could not be happy together and that it was all for nothing. He was older, more experienced, more mature than Bloom, and he had told her that to dissuade her from exploring the strange sensations she felt when her daring gaze crossed his own.

She replied that she absolutely didn't care about that. It was what she wanted.

Then, after a simple sigh and an amused laugh, he went over to kiss her. Once his lips touched her, it was as if everything seemed normal ; as if, they belonged to each other and it felt so _good._

"Bloom."

She closed her eyes to the agreement of her first name. She just could not believe it.

"Always so stubborn." He murmured amused.

This reflection made the young woman open her blue eyes.

"Why now ?" She whispered. "It's been years and you're still coming in my dreams."

Baltor sighed.

"I'm not a dream, Bloom. Not this time." He said.

"Why now ?" She repeated, watching him this time.

He shrugged.

"Fate." He answered, a little smile on his lips.

She kept staring at him, restraining herself from blinking, lest he be gone when she opened them again.

"I see you are engaged now." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Bloom literally wanted to cry at that moment.

"That's a good thing." He added. "He's a good guy, you know."

She let appeared a small sad smile on her face.

"I know."

She could not help but look at him. Memorizing his facial features, his facial expressions she had begun to forget ; his eyes…

« I'm here to say goodbye, darling."

Her heart has just broken a second time.

"You can not stay like that forever, Bloom."

"You just said you were not a dream ...!" She began.

He moved closer to her and passed a delicate hand over her face.

"You must let me go, darling."

Bloom lowered her eyes, feeling a tear roll on her cheek.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Of course you can, Bloom." He said raising her chin so she could looks at him. "You just don't want to."

And it was true. She did not want to let him go because she was afraid to forget him. _She did not want to forget him_. Bloom was refusing because for that : if she let him go, _the reality would hit her._

She was afraid of reality. Bloom liked herself more in this little world she had created for herself ; a world where she thought Baltor was still there somewhere, _with her_. She was attached to that because she did not want it to be real. She did not want to believe that Baltor was really dead.

Because taking refuge in another world to avoid suffering the loss of a loved one is easier than accepting it directly.

She felt Baltor's arms pull her against him. Bloom's head fitted perfectly to his neck and she felt complete again.

She could not help but press him even harder, not wanting him to go away. But she knew he was right. He was always right. She had to finally accept this hard truth.

She had to let him go.

"You could have come earlier ..." She whispered, appreciating him to be close to her again, trying to remember his smell by heart.

No matter how she wanted to believe that this was real, Bloom knew that she would wake up and he would not be at her side anymore.

"Our destiny are only made to cross, Bloom."

Her heart beats so hard that she feels like it's going to explode. She knows that the end is near and she can not help but want to stay a few more minutes with him. In her head.

"Stay close to me."

"I'm never too far away from you, you know."

* * *

When Bloom opened her eyes, she was lying in her bed, Sky at her side. To her surprise, Bloom was not disappointed that all this was just a dream ; _the most beautiful of dreams_. She felt something less in her chest as if she was finally appeased.

Baltor was the man of her life, no one could replace him but she knew she had to move on.

Bloom had not dreamed of Baltor for years and he had come to see her to give her the strength she needed to say goodbye. That was what he wanted : let her let go ; let her know that even after all this time, he loved her and was proud of her and her choices.

After this last visit, Bloom never dreamed of him again but she knew that when her time would come, he will be there to welcome her and maybe, their destinies will finally decide to follow the same path. Together.

It was all she needed to finally have the courage to say goodbye.

* * *

**_« I know that it breaks your heart / When i cry again over him / I know that it breaks your heart / When i cry again instead of ghostin' him »._**


End file.
